Getting to know Pyro
by KitsuneKasai11
Summary: I had always had an idea of how Pyro would be, Who he wold be. And I had started this with no intentions of a serious story. But it seems to be evolving into just that. It is M for the intentions of future descriptions of battle. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I might put a bit of a relationship in there somewhere. Hopefully I can start adding more humor into it soon


Pyro sat in the mess hall at 2fort. He had a few pages of blank white lined paper and a box of 64 color crayons. He had started coloring on one of them, a photo of himself. He added each member of the team. Beside the person it would say something, though it was hard to read. /It happens to be hard to write when you have a mask and gloves on./ When it was finished he held it up and looked at it. To him it was a masterpiece. He put his crayons on the table and ran off, art in hand.

Spy was walking about in his overly-self confident way that he always did. He was lighting up a cigaret when Pyro turned around the sharp corner and rammed directly into him. They both toppled over. His cigaret was knocked out of his hand, and he had a rather heavy Pyro now atop him. Pyro rolled off of him and shook his head, then mumbled something.

"Orry! Rrrr oo oey?" He said looking at Spy through fogged eye holes. He hadn't meant to bump into him. Spy just glared at him and got up, dusting off his suit.

"Watch where you are going next time you soulless monster!" He said rather harshly towards him and walked off. Spy had come to hate Pyro most of all. And although he hadn't personally done anything to him, the other one made a habit of killing him. His hatred simple managed to overrule that and grew towards them both. To him they were the same. And although hes used to it from him it still hurt his feelings a bit.

He found his artwork next to him on the ground, it only had a small crumple in it. He picked it up and dusted it off. He still loved it. Pyro continued off towards his room. Once there he went in through the unlocked door, nobody ever goes into his room. They seem to have accumulated some sort of fear that his room would be a not-so-safe place. But if they would have ever mustered up the courage to go in they would have seen the walls coated in his artwork. His unmade bed, and the rather big blowup unicorn siting next to his pillow. The desk that had crayon marks on it The locker was surprisingly organized and Tide. He was the only member of the team to have his own bathroom. The rest of the team got scared of the idea of sharing a shower with him in the beginning that they complained enough that he ended up with his own. He still didn't know why people were scared of him. He wasn't the only person to wear his uniform at all times.

He looked around at the coated walls. There were no visible areas left. He taped the photo to his chair instean. Taking a moment to step back and look at it he clapped joyfully. His room was just about the happiest place in all of Texas. Or at least to him it was. He put his hands on his hips and looked around. It hit him just then that he had forgotten his things in the mess hall, including his fire-ax. He wasn't too worried, nobody ever took his things. How would they coverup taking an ax and crayons. He turned around and left the room, making his way back to the dining area. He had to go back there anyways to get supper, which was probable done by now.

He walked along the corridor that lead towards the dining area. He heard a familiar sound of Scout running up behind him. Before he could turn to say hi the boy ran past him into the room. He was always in such a hurry. He could faintly smell the food. It smelled like hamburgers. That meant Engi was cooking. He could tell who was cooking by the smell of the food. Soldier made really good Hotdogs, Engi made anything that had to do with meat taste good, and medic made really good German food. The rare occasions that Spy cooks the food is always French, and is actually not that good. Scout could manage to burn cornflakes somehow, and Demo makes some sort of mixture of things. /Pyro normally just gets back to his room and throws it away./ Sniper cooks all of his food on an open fire, and Pyro has yet to try any of it. Heavy hasn't made food in a long time, but he does make good sandwiches. And Pyro, at least according to himself, makes good cookies.

He walked back over to his place at the table and sat down. He never stays for the meal, but he still likes to be there beforehand. He was next to Heavy and Soldier tonight. He put all of his crayons back and stacked his paper then put the ax back on his belt. He could see Spy glaring at him on the end of the table. It made him feel bad for before. It was an accident, and he didn't mean to hurt him, but that wasn't going to stop Spy form being an ass about it. He just looked down at his hands and stayed quiet. Heavy was talking nonstop about something to Medic while Soldier was talking, but more like yelling, at Scout about being a man and fighting against those good-for-nothing Blu's. Pyro didn't really hate the Blu team, it was just his job to kill them. But before he could really start to feel even worse Engi called out to the team informing them that the food was done. They shuffling and pushed there way into a line and obtained food. Pyro waved goodbye to anyone who might be watching and took his leave. He carefully walked back to his room and ate on his bed. It was quite yummy, and he managed to clean the plate. He put his mask back on and walked back to the mess hall. Once there he put his tray in the sink and walked away. He hated dishes, the water always manages to get all over him. There were still a couple of people left. He grabbed his crayons and paper and left back towards his room again.

He could see his door ajar. That was funny because he remembered closing it all the way. He stopped there and looked at it. Did someone come to visit him and forget to knock? Why would they leave it open if they did though? His hand slipped down to his fire-ax and he ran his fingers along the wood. He was happy that it was still in the mess-hall when he got back. He cocked his head and waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for but it was something, anything, to come out of the room. He was so absorbed in staring at the door that he hadn't heard Heavy and Demo walk up behind him. They just stood there and watch him for a moment. What on earth was he doing?

Heavy put a big hand on Pyro's shoulder. He jumped a little and spun around.

"What are you looking at Pyro?" Heavy asked him.

"I hiiinnkk ommonn us inn eye oom!" He said as best he could through the filter.

"I..do not understand what you are saying." Heavy said, looking down at the smaller man.

Pyro pointed at the door and repeated himself. Heavy understood better now.

"There was somevone in your room?" He asked. Pyro nodded but then shrugged.

"Ii ont oww." He said looking back towards the door then Heavy.

"What are you men doing standing about gossiping like women!" Soldier yelled at them from the end of the hallways while making his way over.

"Pyro says there is something wrong with his room." Said Heavy to him.

"Any what is that?"

Pyro repeated himself again.

"What?" Soldier cocked his brow and looked at him like he was crazy. He just pointed at the door.

"You want us to go in? No thank you. I refuse." Pyro held his forehead in his gloved hand and put the other on his hip.

"Oo! Omeonne us nn ere!" he said and pointed back at the door.

"No, I will not go in there." Soldier said firmly crossing his arms. Pyro maid a sound that was uncompilable before walking over and holding the door open.

"Iiii. Ink. Omeone. Us. Inn. Ere." he said slowly before motioning inwards.

That was the first time anyone else had seen the inside of his room. They could only see a little but it looked like a small child's room. Curiously got the better of them and all three went in. That was not what Pyro had intended but didn't he really mind. It was a bit crowded with all of them, but they all fit. Soldier examined the walls, Demo sat down on the bed, and Heavy went into the bathroom. They didn't spend a long time in there, but then again Soldier was paranoid about being in there. The cuteness sort of gave him an awkward feeling and he left rather fast. Heavy said he wanted a private bathroom and stayed for a little bit before saying he had to see Medic for something and left.

Demo had fallen asleep on his bed. He couldn't wake him up either. He needed to shower and get some sleep but it would be awkward sharing a bed with someone. But if he was already asleep then he figured that he wouldn't want to peek at him in the shower. Demo wasn't that sort of person anyways. He closed the door to the bathroom and stripped down. But for paranoia's sake he wedged his fire-ax against the door handle and counter before doing so. He looked in the moor at himself, looking for any sort of cut or bruise that was new. He hadn't gotten any today but he just wanted to make sure. Once satisfied he ran a shower. He was lucky there was still hot water. He enjoyed the shower, it was warm and nice. Though that wonderful hot water supply didn't last.

He got out and stretched, hear his back and shoulders pop. Pyro leaned against the counter, looking at himself. He had a little bit of pudge somehow even though he was always running around all day. He poked it and tried sucking in. It just wouldn't go away. He jabbed at it with his finger. Accusing it of things and informing it that it was not welcome. After thoroughly berating it he wrapped a towel around his waist and remover his ax. He would have just walked out but he had remembered about Demo when he saw it wedged there. He opened the door a crack and look into the room. He was still asleep, snoring at that. Pyro quickly went to his wardrobe and pulled out a clean suit and pair of boxers. He changed in the bathroom and went back to his desk.

After staring intensity at the man for a while he decided that he would try to wedge in between him and the wall. Just in case if Demo woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to go to his own bed. He stood up and clicked the light off before reaching over and settling down next to the man. He smelled of alcohol and some sort of chemical. He hugged the balloonicorn to his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Demoman woke up on a soft bed, with his arm slung around someone. He could feel there hair below his chin. It smelled like.. apples. He blinked a few times with his one eye. He could seen crude artwork. "Did I.. fall asleep in here?" he said as he had a face of utter confusion that turned to terror as he realized who must have in his arms. He fought looking down at the man.. er.. woman, or whatever Pyro was. He took a few deep breaths before sliding his hand down Pyro's back. They were warm. He looked down and saw a mess of dark red curls. He moved back a bit to get a look at there face. They had light skin, and a slight pink tent. They looked normal. He, looked normal. Unless.. Demo put his hand on Pyro's chest and after a while determined that there were no breasts. But what is they were just flat chested? He cursed himself for this, but he carefully maneuvered the zipper to his coveralls and unzipped them. He figured he would see a t-shirt but instead he got a full view of Pyro's chest. Well he was definitely a he. But, there was something odd about seeing this much of Pyro. He had seen just about everything of everyone else in the showers, but nobody had seen Pyro before. He zipped him back up and got to his feet. Demo left the room and headed towards breakfast, feeling like he had just committed some sort of crime. He knew Pyro would forgive him for his curiosity, but would he forgive himself?

Pyro woke up about twenty minutes later. He was sheepish and uncomfortable. He hated sleeping in his uniform but there was no way in hell he would be sleeping nude with someone in his bed. He changed into a new suit, but this time put a shirt on. Once fully clothed, including his mask and all, he headed off towards breakfast. This time double checking that he had closed the door all of the way.

It had been a long day. Spy did his best to glare at him menacingly whenever he got a chance too, and only went after the enemy Pyro. He was really giving it his all to make him uncomfortable. And to top it off he had noticed Demo giving him awkward glances all day, even if Pyro hadn't. Though Engi caught on to what Spy was doing and gave him a "talk". Though it was more of a "If-you-don't-stop-harassing-Pyro-I'm-going-to-shove-my-boot-so-far-up-your-ass-you-will-be-tasting-it-for-a-week-talk". He left him alone for the rest of that time forward but it was still annoying.

Pyro drug himself to supper that night. He knew Spy wasn't going to give it up that easily. And he was right. The man convinced everyone that it had to be Pyro's turn to make supper. He didn't object, but he had no idea what to make. He went back into the kitchen and checked the supply's. He decided on spaghetti after a while. And it was easy enough, just heating noodles and sauce, and toasting bread. It wasn't fine cuisine but it was good.

After serving everyone else he got his own plate and headed for the doors.

"Oh, leaving again are we? Why don't you eat with the rest of us? Or are we not good enough for you?"

He could hear the venom in Spy's tone.

"Yeah, why don't you eat with us? We don't even know what you look like!" Interjected Scout.

Pyro turned around to face them and headed towards the table. He simple prefers to eat alone, but if they want him to join then he won't reject it. He had no problem with showing himself, never did to begin with. They simple never asked. He placed the tray down on the table and sat on the bench. Everyone was staring at him except Demoman.

"euut? Ii oont ind eng ith oo eys." He said before reaching back and sliding the mask off.

He could feel them still staring at him. It was awkward but he went on with eating his food. After a while most of them had stopped, but not Spy. He was quite angry that his plan to turn others against Pyro, who he saw as a menace, had failed. He did not eat his food, he just vanished and walked off. That night was the first of many. The first time they heard his real voice, saw his face, and knew him as more than "Pyro". His name is Adrian, he is from Aspen Colorado, and although he can't draw he loves art. He didn't talk all that much, but people seemed to be full of questions for him.


End file.
